Akatsuki And Their Little Cherryblossom
by heavely21
Summary: Sakura warm the heart of the Akatsuki member they won't ever let her ago A/N when i finished done writing these she will still be four
1. Chapter 1

A girl was limping into the night forest all around her eyes where red tears run against her cheek she had bruise all over her body she was holding her right arm that was broken,her left leg was broken it was hurt to walk on but she didn't care the only thing she think of was **SHE NEEDS TO RUN FASTER TO GET AWAY FROM THE MONSTER.** Why did these had to happen why as she thought back what happened earlier.

 **FLASHBACK:**

Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno I am only four years old the woman who am holding hands with is my Mommy her name is Mebuki Haruno she is my only living related my Farther he died during one of his mission when I was two years old my Mommy can't have children because during one of her mission she was stab in the stomach ridden her to have anymore look up to her mother she smile at her and she smile they both stop at the play ground her Mother bend down she said Sakura-chan I want you to stay put here Mommy will be right back okay she said okay back,as she see her mother walk off she look at the playground to see no one was there but then she say a boy with a the swing set he had light blonde hair and blue eyes he was looking at the ground sad he looked he was about clench Her shirt and decide to ask him to play with.

She run up to him she caught him by surprise What do you want he said in a sad voice then she said do you want to play with me she asked eyes widen like he never been asked he said,sure I would loved to with a big grin on his by the way the my named is Sakura what's your named Naruto he said nice to meet you Naruto let's play then Naruto jumped of the swing to chased her as she was run to the slide. They play tag and Hide and Seek also play on the swing push one another both plop on the grass exhausted from how much fun they had, The boy said thank you for playing with me,You're welcome she said.

Then they both heard scream they both got up to see who it was,it was Sakura Mother her mother said get away from that monster now as she was pointed at Naruto she said said Sakura he isn't a monster then her mother came run towards her and grab her by the arm drag her away she looked up to see the boy looking at the she say a tear slide down his cheek but quickly wipe it way. When they got to the door of her home her mother open the door i threw her at the floor, why did you do that she asked,BECAUSE YOU NEED TO LEARN LESSON FOR DISOBEY ME her mother started to kicked her the stomach over and over Sakura screamed and cry to beg her mother to stop but she didn't listen she stop kick her stomach because she cough up blood.

Then she lifted up her foot and slammed against she screamed loudly and sobbing her arm was swollen and bruised the color was black and left her daughter arm and yanked it hard that you could hear a pop sound she grab her daughter pink hair and tossed her outside she said stay out here until you finally learn you lesson. Sakura got up painfully she thought to her self why would her Mommy call him a monster his was nice and kind the true monster was her got to get away from her then quickly limping to get away she saw the Konoha door open and nobody was there. She pass the Konoha door into the forest.

 **END OF FLASHBACK:**

Then she realized she didn't know where she was she slowly leaned against the tree crying the she heard rustling come closer and closer until

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS


	2. Chapter 2

**WELCOME BACK HERE IS CHAPTER TWO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT and also please leave review tell more thoughts but be nice please.  
**

 **CHAPTER TWO NEW FAMILY.**

* * *

COME ON TOBI WHAT ARE YOU DOING IF WE DON'T GET THERE ON TIME PAIN GOING TO YELL AT said shush,what did you say why should I be quiet,Derrida listen Tobi said as they listen carefully they heard crying then Tobi and Derrida started to walk where the cry they saw her a girl with pink hair as they where examined her body they both notice bruise all over her body with one arm and leg where both horrid at her condensation who every done to her was a sick bastard.

Until she saw two men they frighten her did her Mother call them to hurt and bring her back to monster mother then the man with mask came up really close to her it scared her she asked them are you going to hurt me, They where surprised at her word the man with mask said no why would we do that. She said because my mommy did for playing with a mad then she got mad"Her tears where coming down heaver against her red cheeks'' and called him monster then started beating me then I RUN AWAY FROM HER. The man with masked touch her and start rubbing her head,Don't worry he said Tobi will make the pain go away he started healing man with blonde hair man said the real monster is your mother she nodded in agreement by the way what's your name Sakura she said, That's a pretty named it fit her well of her pink name is Derrida and with mask is Tobi,nice to meet she said with a smile that warm the men hearts. Finish said Tobi you're all better as he smile.

Can we please bring her to the hideout Tobi be a good boy.I agree we can't leave her all defenseless and out in the cold plus,she was adorable and sweet as he was blushing Tobi said are you thinking about Sakura-chan prevertly he ask NO grab the Sakura-chan and put her under his cloak to keep her warm she said thank you Tobi-nee and Derrida they both blushed at their new nicknamed as she started fall sleep in his arm.

They both enter the hideout a saw a unhappy face it was Pain what took so long he asked. A man with blue skin was on the couch started laugh you going to get your ass whip,shut up Kisame said Derrida me and Tobi where busy,with what pain Tobi should the girl with pink hair there eyes widen.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I WAS HAVING WRITER BLOCK BUT ANYWAY HERE CH 3**

* * *

 **PAIN POV:  
**

He look at the little girl that was snug up to Tobi chest she was smile in her sleep she look so adorable she must be having good dreams he couldn't help but smile at her cuteness he look up at the two men and asked why they brought her here,they told what happen to her and what she look like when they found couldn't help but feel sorry for her what kind of mother would do that to there on said we can keep her we can't let her mother find her.

 **KISMAE POV :** He thought to himself what kind of idiots would pick up a child for all they know it was a spy then she smile that made him slight blush but hide it over his large blue hand stupid brat made me blush I hope now one saw then heard then conversation between the three men he heard what happen to the said her mother is a sicko for doing that to a little girl for all she know she could have die over the injury then he heard she can stay with this brat going to stay with should be exciting.

 **SAKURA POV:** I woke up to see unfamiliar ceiling where mommy as she look around oh yeah mommy hurt Sakura-chan badly for just play with that boy she call him monster she curl up and started mommy hiccup why you hurt me so badly hiccup then someone touch her head started rubbing it.

Don't cry Sakura-chan Tobi here Tobi will protect Sakura-chan from the bad monster she got up quickly and hug Tobi and cry into his chest cling on his cloth as she pet her head and hug her,under his masked no one can till he was smiling at the little girl warmth. Is Sakura-chan hungry she nodded well lets go get something to eat in the kitchen Thanks Tobi-oji smile holding his hand as they head to the kitchen. saw unfamiliar face a women with blue hair came up close to her,hello there Sakura-chan my name Konan Tobi told a lot bout you and how our mommy hurt if you like I can be your new mommy is that fine,yeah said Pinkette in a cute voice. AWW then Konan pick her up and swung her around come lets it some breakfast.

Where Derrida-nii she said He had a mission to take care said Tobi but he be right back Sakura heard voice said where fucking back if anybody care

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER CHAPTER.**

 **CH 4 NO CUSSING**

* * *

Shut up HIDAN your being to loud that's giving me a headache like the fuck I care I can be loud as I want K both walk into the living room and saw a pink hair girl eating at the table with Konan and Tobi **.** What the fuck why there a little girl, well said Konan she a new addiction to the family and no cussing in front of I give a shit I cuss all I want that little bitch no going to stop me from cussing. Tobi is a good boy I will not cuss in front of the hell up Tobi that little Sakura look up at Konan and asked what whore is Konan the words that came out of her mouth she look up at Hidan she got of her chair and came up close to Hidan why don't we have chat Hidan she gave him a death glare that made him gulp she grab him by the collar and drag him out of the room he could hear screaming in the back around.

She look up at Tobi did I do something wrong she asked,of course not Hidan-kun the one one did something wrong, The man with stitches come up close to little girl said your Sakura huh well my name is Kakuzu,Nice to meet you Kakuzu-nii he blushed at his new nickname.

 **Hidan pov:** Konan drag me out of the room by the collar and slam me into the wall **OW** that hurt you bitch why you do that shouldn't be cussing in front of her your bad influence if you keep cussing then she probably would start cussing like so what like I like fucking care about her you should she part of this family she grab both of me cheek and started pulling at it ow that hurt stop me tell what happen to her,he heard what happen to now he felt guilt for calling her whore while rubbing his cheek,Go and apologized to her her now,Fine he went into the room and walk up close to the I am sorry for call you 's fine Hidan-nii smile at him he smile back at her

Sakura-chan do you want to draw with Tobi-oji,yeah said Pinkette Tobi-oji are there more people yeah there is who to start of with(I am to lazy to explain the other members you know there name and what they look like) Wow so does that mean am going to have more family yup said Tobi.I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET THEM she said in excited voice.

But until then lets take a bath okay both enter the bath completely naked except for Tobi -oji why are you still wearing a mask,because Sakura-chan he make Tobi look cool putting both hands to his hip,she thought to herself hmm maybe I should take of his mask no I shouldn't but it be nice to his -chan why are looking at me weirdly then she tackled his legs making him fall over,ow what are you doing Sakura-chan, To see what under that mask Tobi-oji she said in evil tone, you can't look at what's under Tobi mask

It's a secret no one must look under Tobi mask he pushed Sakura off his leg and got up and started to be chased by little girl .But Tobi-oji I just I want little peek come on stop running,No Sakura-chan what under Tobi masked needs to be keep a she slipped on the watery ground ow that hurt it not fair then she run out of the bathroom grab her cloth and got changed quickly. Man that was close one for surely I thought she about to grab my mask lucky not hah aha what a silly girl wait a sec where did she go oh no I hope she didn't go to far said a deeper voice Better go look for Sakura-chan in a childish voice.

Tobi-oji you meanie I just want a little peek then she look around and she was lost where I am I should look where I was she saw big door and decide to open it was full of pretty flowers and other vegetation then she heard voice behind said well you look **yummy**.

* * *

 **A/N NEXT CH 5 I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN**

 **WHAT GOING TO HAPPEN TO SAKURA WHEN SHE MEETS A VENUS FLYTRAP MAN THAT'S SAID SHE LOOKS YUMMY**


End file.
